Elastomers are used in applications as diverse as packer elements, blow out preventer elements, O-rings, gaskets, and the like. For dynamic seal applications, elastomers are used in situations involving reciprocating, rotating or oscillating motion, where abrasion and wear are the most common causes of failure. In addition, in downhole drilling and completion, elastomers are often exposed to high pressure, high temperature, harsh chemical and mechanical subterranean environments that can degrade elastomer performance over time, reducing their reliability. Thus, in the oil and gas industry, it is desirable for the elastomers to have optimal wear resistance and abrasion resistance. It would be a further advantage if the elastomers have good tensile strength and good chemical resistance at elevated temperatures.